


Samy

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post Civil War, Sad Stony, owl - Freeform, wth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Hay heridas que nunca sanan, caminos que jamás se encuentran. Familias que deben cambiar para volver a ser las mismas. Es lo que sucede con la familia Stark-Rogers.





	1. Una fotografía

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es muy dura si esperan un Stony de final feliz porque no lo tiene. Es un experimento que hice hace tiempo y ahora que se acerca la fecha de aniversario de Civil War, pues...
> 
> Llorad, my summer children.

****

 

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony inicial, OC/Tony final (yep).

_Derechos_ : pfff.

_Advertencias_ : esto comienza como un Stony que se va al caño por culpa de la Guerra Civil. Lo siento, quiero experimentar como la loca que soy. Opsie Daisy.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Una fotografía.**

 

La barra estaba atestada de hombres y mujeres en buena parte vestidos como si fuesen a la misma secta o eso le pareció a Tony al echarles un vistazo. Jeans gruesos, botas tipo militar con rastros de lodo o nieve, camisas a cuadros con chamarras de polyester, rellenas de algo que les mantuviera bien abrigados contra el frío afuera del restaurante a donde había entrado, buscando algo que llevar a su estómago después de casi un día sin comer. Las mejillas rojizas por el viento helado, igual que esas narices tipo Rodolfo el Reno, dominaban los rasgos de los canadienses apretujados en la barra. Miró el reloj por encima de los estantes, las cabezas de venado y los letreros neón, todavía faltaba para el mediodía pero el cielo parecía como si fuesen las seis de la tarde. Se preguntó si acaso alcanzaría algo de comer entre tantos pedidos y gritería de los trabajadores, no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer competencia, esperando muy paciente su turno.

-¿Qué va a llevar?

-¿Todavía hay la orden de la casa?

-Enseguida.

Sin que la mesera se tomara la molestia en preguntarle si quería su comida de alguna forma en particular, suspiró mirando de nuevo el reloj, jugando a hacer cálculos de orden superior para no salir corriendo al escuchar las triviales charlas de la gente alrededor. Un hombre llegó a meterse a su costado izquierdo contra todo pronóstico, desafiando las leyes de la física. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, percibiendo un aroma a bosque, diferente al de los demás. La mujer que le había preguntado llegó con lo que pensó era su orden, colocándola frente al recién llegado y dándose media vuelta, ignorándolo a él. Si existía en ese lugar algo llamado atención al cliente, definitivamente iba a poner una buena queja sobre el servicio. Luego de lo que fueron minutos aburridos, la mesera volvió solamente para informarle que ya no había comida.

-Lo siento –dijo no muy sincera ni prestando mucha atención, mascando un chicle.

-Hey, si quieres, podemos compartir –escuchó una voz gruesa.

Pertenecía al individuo intruso y seguramente ladrón de su comida. Levantó la mirada más que ofendido de que alguien pensara que era buena idea transmitir microbios por voluntad al compartir alimentos. Aquel hombre podía pasar por el hermano perdido de T’Challa. Piel oscura con una barba fina que denotaba cuidado por el aspecto personal, cabellos rizados atorados apuradamente en una coleta alta, ojos negros de mirada firme. Con una sonrisa propia de una persona confidente, igual que su mano gruesa que le tendió como si ya fuesen los grandes amigos y no rivales de un almuerzo.

-Hans Henkel.

Tony se mordió una mejilla, pensando en si era buena idea tender su mano. La mesera arqueó una ceja, tronando su bomba de chicle.

-Anthony Edward Stark.

-Tu apellido me suena conocido –dijo el hombre, volviéndose a la mujer- Hey, Susan, ¿no es…? No, no… –iba a mencionarle quién era pero el otro siguió hablando- Lo estoy confundiendo con el tipo éste tan soberbio que trató de quitarnos nuestros empleos, ¿recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo. Siempre lo recordaremos –respondió la mesera, mirando de vuelta al millonario. Había sido una diplomática advertencia.

Se le había olvidado que estaba en algún pueblucho perdido de Canadá muy cercano a Alaska a donde se dirigía. Las cosas que un padre hace por sus hijos.

-Entonces, ¿compartimos? No tengo rabia.

_Solamente una buena cantidad de microbios provincianos._ –Gracias.

Viendo que todo regresaba a su orden, la mesera de nombre Susan se retiró para atender a otros gritones clientes mientras el susodicho Hans Henkel acercaba su plato extendido al castaño con una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado en cómo te mueves por aquí. A la gente del pueblo no le gustan los citadinos y menos si andan trayendo trajes de tres piezas de diseñador con zapatos que cuestan miles de dólares… y que por cierto no te sirven para estos lugares, aunque traigas una camioneta rentada.

-¿Me has estado espiando?

-Cariño, eres el único millonario paseándose en un pueblo con menos de doscientos habitantes.

-…

Hans rió, de esas risas frescas que no guardan miedos o secretos. –Anthony Edward con apellido Stark, el clima es inclemente por estas tierras, así que te recomiendo probar de la comida porque se enfría rápidamente. Luego me contarás que pretendes, porque andarás muy bien acondicionado, más puedo notar que no tienes idea de lo que andas buscando.

-Deberías ser espía.

-Solo soy un guardabosque. Y rescatista.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Buen provecho.

El susodicho guardabosque no había tocado su comida, apenas si había picado cuando escuchó a Tony con la mesera, así que lo del intercambio de microbios era una mentira.

-¿Y qué cuida un guardabosques en un lugar donde es más fácil morir destajado por un oso?

-Los de la ciudad siempre tan fatalistas. Hay otros peligros, Anthony, ¿te puedo decir Anthony? Acostumbramos a llamar por su apellido solamente a los ancianos.

Stark bufó, arqueando una ceja. –Gracias por el involuntario halago.

-No fue involuntario –Hans rió de nuevo, guiñándole un ojo- Dime, ¿de qué estás huyendo?

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo?

-Un porcentaje alto de visitantes con características similares a las tuyas están huyendo de algo. La experiencia de un guardabosque te lo dice.

-Deberías escribir un ensayo al respecto.

-Prefiero saber qué les hace buscar estos rincones perdidos. Además, los ensayos son para los cerebritos que tienen miedo de hablar con la gente real.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso piensas de la gente inteligente?

-Escribir un ensayo no te hace inteligente, solamente te da un título en un papel.

-Supongo que ser guardabosques debe ser más lucrativo.

-Rescato a los inteligentes que escriben ensayos al perderse en mis bosques.

Tony se llevó un par de bocados a la boca, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. Hans solamente sonrió descarado, ladeando apenas su rostro, esperando por la respuesta del castaño.

-Hay un tipo de búho que solamente vive en esta región. Le prometí a mi hija una foto que yo mismo tomara para su cumpleaños.

-¿Y por qué harías algo así?

-Porque… -Tony bajó su mirada, suspirando- Quiero verla sonreír de nuevo.


	2. Un pensamiento

**SAMY**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony inicial, OC/Tony final (yep).

_Derechos_ : pfff.

_Advertencias_ : esto comienza como un Stony que se va al caño por culpa de la Guerra Civil. Lo siento, quiero experimentar como la loca que soy. Opsie Daisy.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Un pensamiento.**

 

Comenzó igual que lo hacen las grandes historias, con un inicio de lo más desastroso en el que las posibilidades de éxito estaban en su contra, con villanos tratando de destruir el mundo que ambos amaban. Luego vino una calma que les permitió acercarse, conocerse un poco más y finalmente encontrar aquello que sus corazones necesitaban. Vinieron las citas, los romances a la antigua por parte de Steve, las locuras por parte de Tony. Después de las obligadas peleas, apareció un anillo de compromiso en ambos, con una boda en la que sus amigos les acompañaron antes de separarse momentáneamente al gozar de un período de paz, mientras ellos estaban en su luna de miel. Luego entonces vino lo de Ultrón, por el cual estuvieron a punto de separarse. Tony había encontrado a un nuevo Vengador al que fue a visitar mientras Steve esperó en el nuevo complejo de los Vengadores.

Sin esperarlo, ese muchacho talentoso que había adquirido las habilidades de una araña, se convirtió en su primer hijo. Peter. La cuestión doméstica familiar les tomó desprevenidos más sortearon esas olas con bastante holgura, disfrutando de ser una familia poco común. Entonces, la cosquilla por los hijos vino a Tony, proponiéndole a Steve el tener un hijo más, esta vez de ambos, que para eso el millonario conocía a los mejores talentos de la medicina. Una mujer dispuesta, las debidas precauciones y meses más tarde, Sarah María llegaba a sus vidas. Con sus hermosos cabellos rubios que se ensortijaban en las puntas con sus ojos castaños y la risa más hermosa que sus padres hubieran visto en nena alguna. Las fotografías como las pinturas de Steve jamás tuvieron mayor tiempo de abundancia que aquél, hasta de que un día, una misión en Lagos y la presencia del Secretario de Estado viniera a derrumbar sus sueños.

No hubo momentos más angustiosos que la batalla en Alemania y el rompimiento en Siberia. Tony se había quedado con Peter y Sarah María por obvias razones, tratando de calmar la furia de su hijo por lo sucedido con Steve. Él ya no quería ver más a su padre, tenía el corazón roto de haberle visto elegir alguien más que su propia familia, estaba decepcionado de Clint y Scott en quienes pensó por ser padres tendrían más cabeza en sus decisiones. La pequeña Sarah María dijo sus primeras palabras mientras el capitán permanecía refugiado en Wakanda y Tony lidiaba con Naciones Unidas, la comisión de los Acuerdos de Sokovia y un mundo que pedía explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, todo el tiempo exigiéndole respuestas a él y solo a él.

Se buscaron, por supuesto, a escondidas en un lugar entre Europa y Asia, ayudados por T’Challa. Tony le suplicó que firmara los Acuerdos, con ello podría volver a estar con sus hijos que le necesitaban… regresar a sus brazos. Steve se negó, una vez más, poniendo entre ellos la seguridad de Bucky. Fueron tres veces las que se vieron, al igual que Pedro con su Mesías, el millonario escuchó las tres negaciones hasta que en la última rompió en llanto, despidiéndose para siempre del capitán porque ya no podía más. El único papel que el capitán tendría que firmar ahora serían los papeles de divorcio. Sarah María preguntaba por su padre, porque le recordaba perfectamente, corriendo a su estudio que Tony más tarde cerró. La tristeza reinó en su hogar, Peter casi no salía de su habitación, su hija dejó de sonreír porque ya no había papá Steve, sus noches fueron frías con el llanto empapando la almohada donde ahogó su dolor.

Era todo un alivio que su matrimonio hubiese sido olvidado a los ojos del mundo porque así no tendría que dar más explicaciones. Ya estaba harto de tener que pararse frente a las cámaras y micrófonos para dar sus condolencias, pedir disculpas por accidentes que él no había provocado pero no hubo nadie más a quien culpar. Desayunaban, comían y cenaban en medio de un silencio amargo, evitando decir algo que les recordara la bella época antes de que la Guerra Civil destruyera sus vidas para siempre. Sarah María adoptó una pasión inusitada por los búhos, en buena parte por las lecturas que Peter le hacía, usando de referencia a Harry Potter. Quería un búho, una imagen auténtica de una especie en particular que solamente habitaba en una región comprendida entre el Este de Alaska y la frontera de Canadá con Groelandia. Más difícil no podía ser el asunto.

Pero Tony se lo concedió.

Hizo lo que Rhodey tanto le rogó que hiciera desde un principio, renunció a los Vengadores, dejó el complejo junto con Visión –quien tomó un permiso- y marchó con sus hijos hacia Canadá, dejando atrás un lugar que solamente traía tristezas. Peter y Sarah María se quedaron en la ciudad, mientras que él viajaba a un pueblo que ni siquiera estaba en los mapas de lo pequeño e inaccesible, pero que tenía parte del bosque donde habitaba el búho de Sarah María, o como le había apodado Peter, Samy. Buscando el tal Samy era que terminó en aquel restaurante porque ya había dado vueltas sin poder encontrar la bendita ave, no quería volver sin la fotografía, a dos segundos de llamar su armadura para buscar el búho en cuestión cuando apareció Hans Henkel con su sonrisa cínica y sus palabras atrevidas, ofreciéndole llegar donde los Samy.

Ahora estaba con unas pesadas botas, jeans, abrigo con capucha, guantes y su cámara enfocando un hermoso espécimen Samy con una ligera nevada. Quería que el búho mirase hacia la lente para gozo de su hija pero no quería asustarlo, estaba encaramado sobre un pedazo de tronco mirando sus patas con atención. Hans se acercó sigilosamente como un guardabosque podría hacerlo, arrodillándose para llamarle con un trozo de pan. Samy giró su cabeza y Tony disparó la cámara que luego bajó, escuchando al hombre hablar con ternura al ave. Fue extraño pero en esos precisos momentos, el millonario le envidió, quiso tener una vida así, tan tranquila sin preocupaciones y rodeado de una naturaleza que reconocía los buenos corazones. No Acuerdos, no Vengadores, no Capitán América y sus ideales aferrados a un pasado que ya no volvería.

_¿Podríamos volver a comenzar en este lugar?_


	3. Una invitación

**SAMY**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony inicial, OC/Tony final (yep).

_Derechos_ : pfff.

_Advertencias_ : esto comienza como un Stony que se va al caño por culpa de la Guerra Civil. Lo siento, quiero experimentar como la loca que soy. Opsie Daisy.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Una invitación.**

 

-¿Es aquí?

-¿Qué sucede, Peter?

 

 

El adolescente miró alrededor de la casa que su padre recién había comprado para mudarse a un pueblo canadiense desconocido. Tenía paredes de piedra maciza y otras de madera reforzada con ladrillo. Rústica. Para una familia modesta justo como ellos. Era de esperarse, ya estaba amueblada, pintada, decorada y todo lo demás, invitando a llenarse del ambiente familiar que Tony confiaba recuperar ahí. Sarah María rió, señalando las pesadas vigas que corrían por los techos y de donde colgaban candelabros con gruesas velas. Había una planta de luz, un pozo, ático, sótano junto con un pequeño granero/almacén. No estaba mal, a decir del muchacho que cargaba protectoramente a su hermanita quien deseó bajar de sus brazos para correr alrededor y conocer todas aquellas chucherías extrañas, no sin antes deshacerse de su abrigo y gorro que cayeron al suelo de madera barnizada.

-Bueno…

-No está tan mal –defendió el millonario.

-Escucha, no estoy hablando de la casa… quizá sí pero no en el sentido que estás pensando.

-¿Y en cuál estás pensando tú? –Tony frunció su ceño, acercándose a su hijo- Peter… sé que esto es repentino y…

-No, no digas nada de eso.

-Tus amigos.

-Existe el Skype, papá. Porque si tenemos internet, ¿verdad?

-Teléfono, luz, agua…

Peter levantó sus manos, mirando alrededor. –Tengo que decir que no es lo que tenía en mente para nosotros, pero tampoco estoy en contra. Solo que fue extraño venir a vivir donde los Samy.

-Sigamos la corazonada de nuestra pequeña.

-¡Hey! ¿Puedo pasar? –ambos se volvieron a la voz cantarina de Hans, quien entró con una caja de víveres en los brazos- Hola, hola. Les traje esto como obsequio de bienvenida, seguramente no tienen ni idea de dónde comprar.

-Pues… -Tony sonrió aunque miró de soslayo a su hijo- Peter, te presento a Hans Henkel. Hans, él es mi hijo Peter… y ese remolino que acaba de pasar es Sarah María.

-Alguien ya se siente a gusto –rió el guardabosque, dejando la caja sobre la barra de la cocina, quitándose un guante para saludar a Peter- Mucho gusto, uy que mano tan fuerte.

-… mucho gusto.

-Él es el guardabosque que me ayudó a encontrar el Samy.

-¿Samy? ¡Ah, el búho! No fue nada, de no hacerlo, el retrato de tu papá ya estaría en la comisaría con un título de “Perdido”.

Peter sonrió, mirando extrañado a su padre, quien se cruzó de brazos haciendo una cara. Hans les observó con una gruesa ceja arqueada, riendo después.

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si terminan de llegar y los espero afuera para llevarlos a Le Petite Fanny? Es el mejor restaurante de por aquí.

-Es un pueblo con menos de doscientos habitantes –recordó el millonario.

-Sigue siendo el mejor –defendió el guardabosque- Yo los espero en mi camioneta, así pueden seguir mirándose en código y criticarme a gusto.

-Nosotros…

-Era broma, Tony. Peter, hay mucho que hacer por aquí si no eres de ésos jovencitos que si la computadora no lo hace, ellos tampoco.

-No soy igual a los demás.

-Oh, bien, con tan sobrada confidencia no tendremos problemas –Hans rió, tallándose sus manos ya enguantadas- Los espero. Yo invito, los guardabosque ganamos lo suficiente para pagar.

-Hans…

-¡Es broma! Vaya, ¿quién les robó el sentido del humor? Los espero.

Cuando el guardabosque salió, Tony se mesó sus cabellos, mirando al suelo. –No es lo que piensas, Peter.

-Ya lo sé, solo pensaba en que siempre terminas encontrando hombres que gustan proteger algo.

-Okay…

-Está bien –el chico se encogió de hombros- De verdad, papá, no me importa. Necesitamos un cambio y esto parece ser la respuesta. Podemos arrepentirnos, ¿cierto?

-Siempre.

-Vamos, tengo hambre –sonrió Peter, girándose sobre sus talones- ¡Sarah María!

-¡Piiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –una veloz niña llegó corriendo a sus brazos.

Le Petit Fanny era un restaurante familiar donde la música, las risotadas y el aroma a buena comida canadiense abundaba. Decorado con fotografías de la historia del lugar, tenía un ambiente hogareño bastante cálido que les hizo olvidar el frío del exterior. Hans Henkel era por demás conocido, como pudo constatarlo Peter al observarle saludar a más de la mitad de los comensales cuando entraron, sin mencionar a su equipo de guardabosques con quienes intercambió bromas pesadas en los que nombres de animales se intercalaron. Era como volver a entrar a un círculo de amistades que ya habían olvidado. Quizá porque estaban en Wakanda, huyendo de las leyes internacionales. La dueña del restaurante era la nieta de la original Fanny que diera el nombre, llenándoles de comida su mesa al ser presentados por Hans.

Sarah María estaba radiante, porque estaba en el bosque favorito de sus Samy, había nieve para hacer muñecos como los de la película Frozen, y papá le había prometido juguetes nuevos. Fue la primera de los tres en hacer migas con los demás, al lanzar besos al aire que fueron atrapados por manos de diferentes edades que le siguieron el juego o saludos que le obsequiaron uno que otro postre extra. Tenía el encanto Stark, sin duda alguna. Ella y Hans se llevaron bien, sin que el segundo se sintiera ofendido por las preguntas sobre su cabello rizado o los escudos de su abrigo y chaleco. Tenía una paciencia bíblica, se dijo Peter al observarle de cerca. Y no era un provinciano típico porque estuvo a la altura de los temas del adolescente y su padre.

-Por los cuernos de los alces, tenemos internet, ¿saben? –les bromeó en un momento dado.

Originalmente habían planeado estar solamente en la comida. Terminaron quedándose hasta la cena, riendo con el grupo de veteranos de guerra que tocó para el público con algunas cervezas encima. Hans les llevó de vuelta a casa, dándoles algunos consejos sobre la comida y otros aspectos a cuidar debido a la cercanía con el bosque. Peter le despidió, acompañándole a la puerta mientras Tony subía para llevar a la cama a su hija, perdida ya en el mundo de los sueños sobre su hombro pero sin soltar su oso pardo de peluche que se había ganado entre la comida y la cena.

-Gracias por el recibimiento y la comida-cena, Hans.

-De nada, Peter. Y por cierto, tu papá no ha hecho nada malo. Es muy guapo, cierto, pero yo entiendo lo que pasa.

-Me parece que entiendes mejor que otras personas.

-¿Sabes, Peter? Todos podemos comprender, es cuestión de querer hacerlo.


	4. Una decisión

**SAMY**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony inicial, OC/Tony final (yep).

_Derechos_ : pfff.

_Advertencias_ : esto comienza como un Stony que se va al caño por culpa de la Guerra Civil. Lo siento, quiero experimentar como la loca que soy. Opsie Daisy.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Una decisión.**

 

 

No era que fuese extraño porque había Sarah María había heredado los genes de ambos padres así que era cuestión de tiempo para que mostrara qué partes tenía de cada quién. Y el talento Stark sin duda había sido bien transmitido. Lo que perturbaba a Tony era el hecho de pensar que dadas las muestras de inteligencia superior de su hija, tuviese que exponerse a la luz pública, llamando la atención no solo de los medios sino de un padre ausente. Más de esas ideas extrañas como histéricas brotaban en su mente en tanto se paseaba por la sala de la casa, mordiéndose un dedo. Sarah María estaba rebasando a sus compañeritos del jardín de niños a una velocidad pasmosa. Los maestros del colegio ya le habían hecho las pruebas pertinentes y le habían llamado con el fin de comunicarle el veredicto más que esperado: su pequeña era una niña genio.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! -la chiquilla dio saltitos alrededor- ¡Hice un bujo!

Tony se detuvo, sonriendo cordial al tomar la hoja de marquilla, observando un maravilloso paisaje pintado con dedos traviesos que seguramente ya habían manchado los sofás de la sala como parte de la alfombra y la mesa de centro. Era el bosque de los Samy en plena mañana brillante. Nada que sorprenderse de una niña salvo el ligero detalle que podía pasar por uno de los bocetos de Van Gogh, y la explicación de Sarah María solamente vino a confirmar que además de curiosear en las ciencias duras, las ciencias sociales y humanistas, también era una artista nata con un sentido de la estética más desarrollado que muchas celebridades del medio.

-Le puní mucho amarillo porque está saliendo el solecito y sus rayitos tocan así todo como tú cuando me das mimos -su dedito manchado de amarillo y azul picaron su obra de arte- Todas las cosas brillan cuando las mima el solecito bueno, y, y, y los Samy hacen la meme, papi.

-¿Sabemos el por qué?

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii! -Sarah María sonrió jubilosa, mirándole con ojos grandes- Porque los Samy son de la noche, hay unos como mi Samy del patio trasero que sale de día pero son bien poquitos. Los demás hacen la meme para abrir sus ojotes en la noche.

-Muy bien, Samy.

La niña rió, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, manchando de paso sus mejillas de todos colores, cosa que hizo juego con sus ropas que habían sufrido la misma suerte. Desde que llegaran a esa casa, ella había adoptado el nombre de Samy como un apodo de sí misma y su gusto por esas aves.

-Papi, ¿puedo decir algo, uh?

-Adelante, corazón.

-Me lo aburro en clase.

-Lo sé, tu maestra ya me lo dijo. Van a ponerte en otro salón, hija, uno donde no te aburras.

-¿Y aprenderé de lo mucho?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Wooooo, ¿le puedo contar a Hans? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

-Pero espera a que termine de trabajar, nada de andarle llamando cuando está en el bosque, Samy.

-¡¿Y qué tal si encuentra otro Samy y entonces no me dice y entonces me lo pierdo?!

-Samy…

-¿Te quiero?

-Sin llamadas a Hans.

-¿Una?

-Samy…

-¡Unaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Una.

Tony rodó sus ojos, Sarah María era tan terca como su padre biológico cuando se proponía algo, así que había aprendido a no meterse en problemas si no quería su mente tierna pero hiperactiva buscando soluciones a sus espaldas. Le ayudó a bajar el radio que el guardabosques le había obsequiado -más como medida de seguridad que para charlar-, su hija lo dominó con la primera explicación, dando señas de ese talento de genio que iba poco a poco saliendo a flote para su preocupación. Mientras la niña se iba a las escaleras que subían al segundo piso a contarle a Hans sobre las buenas nuevas, él se fue a la cocina a mirar aquel dibujo con un aguijonazo en el pecho. Sarah María tenía la misma técnica de pintura que Steve, lo podía reconocer no sin dolor. Esa manera de capturar el color, las sombras, las iluminaciones como las formas. Todo gritaba a Rogers.

-¡Papi!

-Samy no grites que no estoy sordo.

-Invité a Hans a cenar.

-¿Otra vez?

-Quiero que vea mis bujos.

-Me parece que los vio… déjame pensar… ¿ayer?

-Aaahhh, papi -la pequeña hizo un puchero con el radio entre sus bracitos cruzados.

-Que traiga el postre.

-¡Yeeeeeeeiii!

-Sarah María Stark, vuelve a gritar y guardaré ese radio bajo llave.

Ella aulló melodramáticamente, echándose a correr y acusándole por radio con el guardabosques. Tony sonrió negando apenas antes de volver su vista al dibujo. No se había fijado en un pequeño detalle. Entre unos árboles, escondido en las penumbras había una figura sentada sobre el pasto abrazándose sus piernas con la cabeza escondida. La persona no era otra sino él, oculto a los rayos del sol, con un Samy picando el árbol como si desease que la luz le tocara. Hans ya le había dicho que los niños solían ser muy perceptivos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y su pequeña, contando con esa mente más desarrollada, sin duda leía cosas en él que ni el propio Tony deseaba ver. Sintió sus ojos rozarse, recargando su rostro sobre una mano con el codo sobre la mesa.

-Papi.

-¡Samy! -el castaño respingó al no escucharla acercarse- No asustes a papi de esa manera.

Sarah María le sonrió, abrazándose a su costado. -No soy igual a los otros niños, ¿verdad a que no?

-Eres una Stark, es lo que sucede.

-Mmmm, ¿puedo ser Stark aquí, con los Samy?

-¿Qué quieres decir, amor?

-A lo mejor me lo aburro, pero… pero no me quiero ir a otro lado, quiero estar con los Samy, contigo y Pita aquí, quiero ir de paseo con Hans. Aquí reímos, papi. Tú ríes y eso es mucho -la niña se mordió un labio- Aquí es donde quiero vivir.


	5. Un pasado

**SAMY**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony inicial, OC/Tony final (yep).

_Derechos_ : pfff.

_Advertencias_ : esto comienza como un Stony que se va al caño por culpa de la Guerra Civil. Lo siento, quiero experimentar como la loca que soy. Opsie Daisy.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Un pasado.**

 

 

-En mis tiempos solo existía el rock y ya, me haces sentir viejo, Peter.

 

Éste se carcajeó, sentado a medias en sus posturas raras en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta de Hans, quien manejaba escuchando la lista del adolescente igual que su explicación sobre los nuevos géneros musicales del rock. Iban en una carretera solitaria por el denso bosque, ya era tarde, las clases habían terminado por lo que Peter traía su uniforme escolar como su mochila tirada bajo sus pies que se movían al ritmo de la actual melodía para sonrisa del guardabosque. El muchacho dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, observando unos segundos al hombre, indeciso a un tema que deseaba hablar con él.

-Ustedes los Stark tienen la mala costumbre de incomodar a los demás con sus miradas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué pasa, Peter?

-Am, bueno… hoy en el receso escuché algo.

-Yo escucho muchas cosas en el bosque.

-¡Hans!

-Okay -rió éste, mirándole un segundo- Dilo.

-Fue sobre la fábrica.

Anteriormente en el pueblo había llegado un empresario que trajo consigo las promesas de una vida mejor y más moderna, instalando una fábrica donde trabajar la madera para obtener más derivados. Todos conocían la historia, sin embargo, Peter había escuchado algo más que le había inquietado y Hans se quedó serio más no molesto, aminorando la velocidad.

-Sí, yo trabajé ahí antes de ser guardabosques.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No, no, Peter -una gruesa mano despeinó al chico- Un día ibas a saberla, ya fuese por mí o por quienes tienen la manía de compartir historias ajenas.

-Entonces, ¿fue verdad?

-Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, creí en las palabras de aquel hombre como muchos en el pueblo. Nuestra sed por un salario mejor, una vida como la de las ciudades nos cegó del desastre que estaba por ocurrir -Hans suspiró- Supongo te dijeron de mi familia.

-Algo así…

-No te mintieron, tenía una esposa y dos hijas. En una casa cercana a la fábrica, justo por donde pasaba ese ducto que explotó cuando yo estaba en el bosque talando árboles, destruyendo los hogares de cientos de seres indefensos ante nuestras máquinas. La naturaleza sabe cómo enseñar una lección a los hombres y fue mi turno de aprender.

-Lo lamento, Hans.

Éste negó, sonriéndole. -Igual que ustedes, pasé mucho tiempo en duelo por la muerte de mi familia, sin tener cuerpos que llorarles. No quedó nada. Cerramos la fábrica y sacamos del pueblo ese hombre ambicioso pero aquello no sanaría mi alma. Todo lo que te contaron es verdad, caí en el alcohol, fui un vagabundo dando problemas a punto de irme como muchos luego de la explosión. Pero entonces, de nuevo la naturaleza me dio otra lección.

Peter ladeó su rostro, bajando el volumen de la música. -¿Qué fue?

Hans rió, mirando a la carretera. -Era noche de luna llena cuando volví a donde estuviera mi casa. Ya habían pasado años, así que el bosque había vuelto a crecer ahí. Fui a insultar a la vida, al universo y en buena medida a mí mismo. Pero apenas pisé el lugar, lo único que hice fue llorar como no lo había hecho, realmente llorar… le pedí perdón a mi familia por haberles puesto ahí cuando mi esposa con mejor intuición se había negado en primer lugar. Estaba en ese estado de catarsis personal al momento de escuchar un aleteo.

El adolescente frunció su ceño antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos como su boca en asombro.

-¡No…! ¿Estás diciendo…?

-Sí, Peter, un Samy voló y se posó en uno de los troncos que florecían donde fue mi hogar. El búho me miró fijamente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero al marcharse mis lágrimas se habían secado y creo que hasta la borrachera se me había bajado. Para mí, fue la clara señal de que mi familia me perdonaba, que me pedía no abandonarme. Al día siguiente me paré en las oficinas de los guardabosques.

-Hans, Hans -Peter sintió su corazón latir aprisa- El lugar donde llevaste a mi papá esa primera vez para fotografiar un Samy…

-Sí -el guardabosques le sonrió- Fue el mismo sitio.

-¡Joder! Es decir, lo siento, yo… es que…

Hans se carcajeó, llegando a esa vieja fábrica que ahora era una mezcla de bosque, maleza y escombros, estacionándose debajo de un arco semidestruido.

-Suficiente de historias melodramáticas, hemos venido por otra razón -dijo el hombre, deteniéndose al notar a Peter quieto luego de bajar de la camioneta- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hans… -el adolescente pasó saliva, bajando su cabeza- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Hey, hey, estábamos bien, que no te entristezca mi historia, Peter, hace mucho que para mí es más bien algo hermoso.

-Es que…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué… por qué Steve no es como tú? ¿Por qué ya no hizo nada por buscarnos? -Peter levantó su rostro con lágrimas en los ojos- Él…

-Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter, espera ahí -Hans le tomó por los hombros, secando primero sus lágrimas- No compares, es un error de muchos. Ssshh… espera. Tú no eres Steve Rogers, así que no puedes afirmar qué cosas siente y qué cosas no. Yo sé que todo esto que pasó fue horrible y aún tienes heridas dentro, pero no por eso vas a manchar el nombre de quien fue tu padre.

-¡Pero él nos olvidó!

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar. Peter, estoy seguro que él vendrá…

-No…

-Ssshh, lo hará, hasta entonces podrás preguntarle sus razones. Mientras tanto, deja que el tiempo haga lo que hizo con esta fábrica, mira alrededor. Ha vuelto a crecer el bosque, ha sanado y ahora alberga unos Samys que han traído felicidad a una niña traviesa. ¿Serás cenizas o serás un bosque, Peter?

-… ¿un bosque? -sollozó el adolescente.

-No se trata de lo que siente Steve, Peter, se trata de lo que tú sientes por lo sucedido. Déjate sanar y las cosas serán diferentes. Te lo prometo.

El muchacho le abrazó, dejándose consolar por los brazos de Hans quien besó sus cabellos, palmeando su espalda más tarde.

-Ahora, hemos venido a que entrenes esas habilidades raras tuyas como tu música.

-Okay -Peter se talló un ojo, quitándose su uniforme para revelar un traje- ¿Hans?

-Dime, Peter.

-Tal vez Steve fue mi padre, pero ahora me gustaría que tú fueses mi padre. Solo quería decirlo.

-Gracias -el guardabosques sonrió mirándole fijamente- ¿El mismo recorrido de ayer?

Una telaraña salió de la muñeca del chico, igual que su grito anunciando su determinación por dominar una nueva técnica.


	6. Un comienzo

**SAMY**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony inicial, OC/Tony final (yep).

_Derechos_ : pfff.

_Advertencias_ : esto comienza como un Stony que se va al caño por culpa de la Guerra Civil. Lo siento, quiero experimentar como la loca que soy. Opsie Daisy.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Un comienzo.**

 

Era extraño volver al restaurante, abrir la puerta y recibir una oleada de cálidos saludos de los comensales, invitaciones para fiestas, bailes entre otras actividades del pueblo. Felicitaciones por alguno de sus logros en Industrias Stark o apoyo cuando las noticias volvían a atacarle con el tema de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Llegar a la siempre atestada barra, saludar a Susan al tiempo que recibía su generoso plato de comida junto con una cerveza casera de excelente sabor y una taza de café cargado justo como le gustaba. Era extraño porque era como estar en casa, cosa que le asustaba, a él, un hombre que ya había enfrentado peligros mayores estaba temeroso al darse cuenta que pasados esos meses casi un año, su vida había cambiado de tal suerte que no podía imaginarse haciendo otra cosa que esperar a Sarah María llegar del autobús escolar, revisar los proyectos de ciencia de Peter o simplemente charlar con Hans.

Hogar.

Y pese a tantas dichas que habían borrado por completo sus lágrimas, aún tenía ciertos recelos que necesitaba sacar pero no sabía cómo. Por ello había llamado al guardabosque en aquel restaurante, para escuchar otra de sus anécdotas tipo National Geographic de donde aprender una lección de vida. Aquello le hizo bufar con una risa quieta, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, en la esquina de la larga barra del restaurante donde el tema más popular era el número de osos que podrían bajar en la temporada o cuántos patos verían emigrar. En otros tiempos hubiera tomado esos temas por cosas demasiado triviales carentes de importancia, ahora eran un bálsamo que le otorgaba quietud y una paz como nunca antes. Preparar las carnadas para los Samy ya se había vuelto un hábito en él que incluso tenía a Friday haciendo cálculos sobre sus hábitos alimenticios con el único objetivo de ser un humano agradecido por sus visitas a su patio trasero.

-Piensas demasiado.

-Hans.

Éste le sonrió, sentándose a un costado de la esquina al tiempo que robaba una papa frita de su plato, dejando su sombrero sobre la barra como sus guantes.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿Por qué…? Sí.

-Oh -el guardabosque chasqueó su lengua- Dime qué es. No ocultes nada.

Tony tomó aire, mirando su plato unos segundos antes de levantar su vista hacia Hans.

-Primero quiero decirte que agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, sin pedir nada a cambio. No me has pedido nada Hans y eso es parte de lo que me ha hecho llamarte aquí, seguro debía ser un sitio más privado por el tipo de conversación…

-Aquí te sientes seguro -le cortó con una risa el otro.

-Sí… ¿qué raro, no es así? En fin, yo… yo he estado pensando en nosotros y antes de que arruine esto tengo que decirlo claro. Tú te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón, Hans. Pero estoy angustiado.

-¿Por Steve?

-Odio como puedes leerme tan claramente -Tony hizo un puchero- Es por Steve… es que… pasé tanto tiempo desperdiciando mi vida en idioteces… de pronto encuentro a Pepper y todo cambia ¿sabes? Ah, pero el premio mayor… fue el idiota del capitán. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que realmente sentí que estaba haciendo algo bien, Hans, y no dejo de pensar por las noches que bien tuve la culpa de perderlo. Que no tomé las mejores decisiones. Y no quiero que eso me pase contigo porque… porque…

Hans alcanzó una de sus inquietas manos, tranquilizándole. -Para un divorcio se necesitan dos, Tony.

-Y sin embargo, pareciera que yo hice todo.

-Dime, ¿Samy está enferma, deprimida, con problemas psicológicos?

-Salvo su manía de ver cómo funcionan las cosas, no.

-¿Peter se volvió un criminal? ¿Falla en la escuela? ¿No tiene amigos? ¿Es infeliz?

-Tampoco.

-Entonces yo creo que has tomado las decisiones que han protegido a tu familia, Tony.

-Sigue doliendo, Hans, y eso no me gusta. Es una falta de respeto para ti, porque estamos… comenzando… y no…

-Hey -Hans levantó una ceja- Escucha, Tony, si no te doliera, si no tuvieras estas dudas entonces sí me preocuparía.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno?

-No comiences con que no mereces esto, lo mereces. Sucede lo siguiente: has sufrido de tal forma que tienes el síndrome del perro apaleado.

-¿Perro apaleado?

-Sí, haces todo por complacer, por agradar aunque eso te quiebre, con la única esperanza de que recibirás de palos. Cuando hay una recompensa diferente, cariñosa, amable, limpia… no sabes qué hacer. Ambos se equivocaron, Tony. Él firmó el divorcio. Y sigue escondido en esa jungla. En mi opinión quizá sienta algo por ti pero todo cambió luego de sus peleas, porque yo en su lugar hubiera preferido firmar y mantener cerca a mi familia que dividirla. Solo soy un guardabosque, así que no sé de ser un héroe nacional, ni proteger todo el planeta, mi opinión se basa en lo que sé y observo. Tú no quieres decepcionarme como sientes que lo hiciste con la persona se suponía estaría contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Con quien formaste una familia, tuviste un hogar. Sientes que necesitas alejarme por mi bien puesto que no te sientes ya digno de volver a rehacer tu vida. El perrito apaleado.

Tony rió bajando su rostro unos momentos, limpiándose un ojo antes de volver a levantar su mirada húmeda.

-Cuéntame una historia del bosque.

-Esto sucedió hace tiempo -comenzó Hans, acariciando sus manos- Una anciana que ya no tenía tan buena vista adoptó un perrito callejero, desafortunadamente el cachorro salió de casa y fue atropellado por un camión de carga que no pudo frenarse. Mientras tanto, los lobos bajaron peligrosamente cerca del pueblo y nada de lo que hicimos los ahuyentó, estábamos muy preocupados. Hasta que descubrimos que esta anciana tenía consigo un cachorro de lobo que había confundido con su perrito callejero. Los lobos solo querían a su pequeño, era de su manada. Pero ella insistía en que era su mascota pese a explicarle la realidad. Finalmente ella dejó ir al cachorro, los lobos volvieron a la montaña y aquel conductor del camión se encargó de conseguirle un perrito.

-Vaya.

-Estás en la misma situación, Tony -el guardabosque acarició su mentón- Tienes a un cachorro de lobo contigo, que no quieres soltar porque lo sientes tuyo… pero nunca lo fue. Hiciste bien en tenerlo porque lo protegiste y cuidaste, pero jamás te perteneció. Retenerlo te causará problemas.

-¿Eso me hizo malo?

-Eso te hizo humano.

-No te vayas -Tony pasó saliva, atrapando una mano de Hans con fuerza.

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Entonces no está mal si digo que me gustaría formar la familia Stark-Henkel?

-Jamás dejas de maravillarme, Tony Stark. Mis ideas del romanticismo son inválidas contigo.

-Cállate y bésame.


	7. Un regreso

**SAMY**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony inicial, OC/Tony final (yep).

_Derechos_ : pfff.

_Advertencias_ : esto comienza como un Stony que se va al caño por culpa de la Guerra Civil. Lo siento, quiero experimentar como la loca que soy. Opsie Daisy.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Un regreso.**

 

Le había tomado tiempo, desesperado tiempo el poder encontrar al fin la casa que observó una vez que bajó del taxi. Era rústica como todas, se notaba que estaba muy bien cuidada con las comodidades propias de quien posee millones de dólares. Alguien estaba dando mantenimiento a los jardines, podando la maleza crecida luego de las lluvias. Steve quiso confirmar que era la casa donde su familia vivía escondida en el bosque, pero el buzón estaba cubierto con ramas y montones de hojas, así que suspiró, atravesando la calle solitaria para ir hacia donde el hombre de piel oscura con cabello en coleta podando el pasto y arreglando los árboles que rodeaban la casa. Miró alrededor, las siguientes casas estaban muy alejadas como todo en aquel pueblo que no figuraba en los mapas. Notó que el hombre tenía auriculares, tocando su hombro discretamente para no asustarlo.

-Buenos días -saludó- ¿Ésta es la casa de los Stark?

No supo cómo tomar la reacción del hombre porque le observó asombrado y algo más que no supo decir. Sin embargo, las preguntas de ambos se quedaron en el aire, un autobús escolar apareció por la vuelta de la calle con las risas y gritos propios de los pequeños. Steve se giró, con el corazón latiéndole aprisa al pensar que quizá su pequeña llegaría, le vería luego de un par de años que se habían sentido siglos. No falló en sus predicciones, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse al ver a una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios oscuros en dos coletas altas bajar con su uniforme y mochila en la espalda.

-¡PAPÁ!

Se quedó sin aliento, como si hubiese sufrido un corto circuito, a punto de llorar al escucharle. La niña sonrió feliz, abriendo sus brazos. Steve le imitó solamente para darse cuenta que ella no le había hablado, sino a la persona detrás de él. Aquel hombre que había estado podando el césped, mismo que ahora se había quitado sus guantes, dejando ver un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda como una sonrisa de bienvenida al ponerse en cuclillas para recibir a una jubilosa Sarah María quien se lanzó a sus brazos, llenándole de besitos por todo su rostro.

-¡GANÉ OTRA ESTRELLITA DORADA! ¡MIRA!

-¡Oh! ¡Eso amerita un premio!

-¡SIIIIIIII!

Ambos hicieron una pausa al ver a un destrozado Steve cerca de ellos. Sarah María ladeó su rostro, entrecerrando sus ojos como si tratara de recordarle, más se encogió de hombros, mirando a su padre quien besó su mejilla, bajándole.

-Samy, ¿por qué no vas adentro y te cambias, eh? Tengo que hablar con el señor.

-Okay. Buenos días, señor.

-…B-Buenos días… -tartamudeó el rubio.

Sarah María desapareció, dejando a Hans y Steve a solas.

-Capitán, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme al patio trasero?

Sintiendo los pies tan pesados como plomo, así lo hizo Steve, apenas si respirando con sus puños apretados en los bolsillos de su chamarra. De pronto sintió ira, rabia, despecho, luego fue tristeza y decepción. Hans le ofreció asiento al lado de lo que parecía una pequeña carpa a modo de estudio de pintura que solamente fue una daga al corazón del capitán.

-Tony sospechaba que podría venir, ahora que los Acuerdos fueron modificados y los verdaderos criminales arrestados -dijo Hans sin quitarle la vista de encima- Lamento mucho que nuestro encuentro haya sido de esta forma, capitán.

-Yo… debería irme.

-¡No! -Sarah María salió por la puerta trasera, haciendo caras a Hans por haberle desobedecido- Papá… ¿puedo hablar con él?

-Claro, Samy.

La pequeña se le acercó, observándole de arriba abajo con sus manos cruzadas tras la espalda.

-Friday me dijo quién eras, porque ya no recordaba tu rostro. Eres Steven Grant Rogers. Capitán América.

-Sí… -el rubio se puso en cuclillas, con un nudo en la garganta- Y tú Sarah María…

-Um -Sarah María asintió- Pero me gusta más que me digan Samy.

-Samy…

-Soy muy inteligente, estoy en clases avanzadas, pero Friday también me enseña mucho. Así no tengo que irme de aquí. Peter trabaja en el periódico del pueblo, toma fotografías y hace uno que otro reportaje. Papi sigue inventando cosas para el mundo. Estamos bien.

-Okay.

-Estás triste, ¿verdad?

Steve apenas si pudo sonreír. -Lo siento tanto… Samy… yo…

-Um… espera.

La pequeña corrió al mini estudio al aire, descubriendo los caballetes para el capitán. Eran retratos de diferentes búhos, la mayoría blancos. Sus lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos al notar ese gen artístico en Sarah María. Ella regresó a él, levantando sus manos para limpiar con ternura las lágrimas de Steve que brotaron con más fuerza.

-No llores.

-Perdóname… los lastimé.

-Bueno, a la mejor un poquito pero… -Sarah María se volvió a sus cuadros- Yo estuve enojada… hace mucho contigo. Pero luego cuando llegamos aquí y todo eso, entendí algo -se volvió al rubio, mirándole atenta- ¿Sabes qué fue?

-¿Qué, linda?

-Tú eres como mis Samy, mis búhos -los señaló vagamente- No tenía que enojarme contigo porque era una tontería. Eres como los Samy, puedes estar con nosotros un ratito, dejar una memoria como mis pinturas, pero no te quedarás porque eres libre, naciste para volar.

-Samy… -Steve sollozó.

-Eres mi papá también, pero ahora sé que te veré como a mis Samy, cuando el viento sea bueno para ti, cuando alguien no esté en peligro. Y está bien. Yo te esperaré. Pero ahorita yo no quiero ser viento, ni ser un Samy, quiero ser yo… Sarah María Stark-Henkel. Mi papá Hans es bosque, y ahí quiero vivir. A la mejor un día luego también me da por tener alas como tú, pero en estos momentos no…

Las manos de la niña tomaron las mejillas de Steve, acariciándolas mientras él lloraba en silencio. Sus dedos alcanzaron las comisuras de sus labios, estirándolas como si le forzara a sonreír.

-No llores, está bien. Todos hemos llorado mucho. Papi Tony ya no está enojado contigo, ni tampoco Pita. Te queremos. Como a los Samy, sabiendo que no eres nuestro, pero que piensas en nosotros mientras vuelas lejos, ¿verdad que si has pensando en nosotros?

-Cada día…

-Le gané la apuesta a Pita -rió de pronto Sarah María- Él dijo que tú volverías para mi cumpleaños, pero lo hiciste antes, en ninguna fecha. Realmente eres como los Samy. Y está bien. Así te quiero, no llores más.

-Te he perdido -replicó Steve con un hilo de voz.

-No, siempre estaré contigo, solo que de la forma correcta. En mi bosque, mirándote volar.


	8. Un final

**SAMY**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony inicial, OC/Tony final (yep).

_Derechos_ : pfff.

_Advertencias_ : esto comienza como un Stony que se va al caño por culpa de la Guerra Civil. Lo siento, quiero experimentar como la loca que soy. Opsie Daisy.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Un final.**

 

Aquella avanzada de Skrulls por fin había sido vencida, tenían un par de ellos presos, a quienes interrogarían posteriormente. La victoria había sido suya. El escudo de Vibranium regresó al brazo que lo había lanzado. El Capitán América levantó su vista al cielo, observando con una sonrisa quieta el vuelo de una armadura que terminaba con los últimos cazas, descendiendo elegantemente a pocos metros de él, junto a un bailarín Spiderman que hacía bromas a Bucky. Tomó aire, caminando hacia el grupo al que se unieron el resto de los Vengadores, felicitándolos por el éxito de la misión entre las consabidas bromas de Scott o los comentarios malintencionados de Clint, que sacaron carcajadas al resto. Llamó al Quinjet, caminando detrás del grupo que se dirigió al punto de extracción, haciendo planes sobre el sabor de la pizza a pedir.

-¿Sucede algo, capitán?

Steve volvió su mirada a su hija, a un costado, sonriente sin el casco en la cabeza.

-Te confiaste con la nave.

-Ah, solo fue una pequeñita desviación de mis cálculos.

-Debes ser más prudente, Samy. Y esperar por refuerzos si estás en problemas.

-Pero lo hice bien, ¿no es así?

-No, nada de caritas suplicantes, no caeré en eso.

-Aaaahhh, pero…

-Samy.

-Uf, como digas, Capipaleta.

-Al Quinjet.

-¡No! ¡Me iré volando y así llegaré primero! ¡Thor no me va a quitar mi sitio en la sala!

-¡Sarah María…!

Imposible. Ella se marchó, volando a toda velocidad en su armadura con los silbidos de Scott y Clint al ver que se adelantaba. Natasha le dedicó una mirada al capitán quien se encogió de hombros, alcanzándolos para volar de regreso al cuartel. Arribaron sin problemas, cada quien dirigiéndose a sus respectivas recámaras para asearse, descansar un poco antes de la noche de películas. Regañó a Peter y Samy por estar peleando en la cocina una vez más, llegando a su propia recámara. El capitán se sentó en la orilla de la cama, suspirando mientras dejaba el escudo recargado. Sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía familiar que le hizo sonreír. Era la familia Stark-Henkel con él en el medio, abrazándolos a todos. Se quedó así por un tiempo, perdido en sus recuerdos. Tony se había retirado de los Vengadores en definitiva, luego de aquella visita sorpresiva suya donde por fin quedaron en paz. Había vivido unos años muy dichosos junto a Hans antes del fallo en su corazón.

Sarah María ya era una jovencita en ciernes cuando eso sucedió, tomando la armadura de su padre para honrarle y continuar su legado de protección al mundo junto a su hermano mayor quien ya se había integrado a los Vengadores. Steve le había llorado con sinceridad, deprimido luego porque el remordimiento de que su ataque en Siberia hubiese precipitado aquel desgaste en el corazón de Ironman no le dejó en paz hasta que el mismo Hans le hizo entrar en razón. Hombres como él hacían falta en el mundo, se dijo el rubio en un momento dado, justo cuando su hija le pidió la oportunidad de convertirse en la heredera de Tony, como Ironwoman. Hans se jubiló como guardabosque, aunque siguió como instructor allá en ese quieto pero amigable pueblo canadiense al que Rogers volvía con cierta regularidad, visitando la tumba del castaño, pintando para su hija algún cuadro.

Estaba apareciendo una nueva generación de Vengadores, nuevos héroes y el mundo aparentemente había aprendido de los errores ocurridos por los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Las cosas no podían ir mejor pero siempre tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba y cuando veía volar a Samy por los aires su corazón daba un vuelco. No había día ni lugar donde no extrañara a Tony, recordara las cosas que habían vivido juntos, la cruel forma en que se habían separado, el tiempo que les tomó a ambos perdonarse y seguir siendo amigos, los padres de sus hijos. Steve jamás dejó de afirmar que si Peter y Sarah María eran sorprendentes no solo por sus habilidades y poderes sino por ese espíritu noble, se debía en gran medida por Hans Henkel. Sin sus enseñanzas ni su manera de ver la vida, probablemente ni siquiera existieran los Vengadores.

Pese a sus celos irracionales, estaba agradecido de que los últimos años de vida de aquel excéntrico millonario con un corazón de oro los hubiese vivido llenos de dicha y amor que él no había podido darle. Más el hueco seguía existiendo, y aquel día Steve Rogers decidió que también era hora de que se retirara. Había terminado de entrenar a los más jóvenes Vengadores, limpiado el nombre de James Buchanan Barnes como darle justicia al de Tony Stark. Las peleas que había tenido que pelear las había luchado obteniendo la victoria. El mundo era un poco más seguro, más bello para sus hijos que seguirían protegiéndolo. Miró su escudo y de vuelta a la foto familiar, deteniéndose en el rostro brillante de Tony.

-Una ocasión me dijiste que de suceder de vuelta lo de Siberia, yo siempre haría lo mismo. Tal vez tengas razón como lo dijo Samy cuando la volví a ver ese día que regresé con ustedes. Tal vez nos equivocaríamos de nuevo, repetiríamos los eventos. Pero lo que nunca podría cambiar sería el amor que siempre sentí por ti. Por él, es hora de que otro Capitán América venga, Tony. Ya no quiero ser un ave libre, quiero descansar y pensar más tiempo en ti. Te extraño tanto.

Se llevó una mano a sus ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían escapado contra su voluntad, riendo desganado.

-Es cierto, te olvidé… pero jamás dejé de amarte.

Un mes después, Hans Henkel llevaría un hermoso y enorme ramo de rosas que colocaría frente a un par de lápidas no muy lejos de su casa, en aquel sitio donde alguna vez Tony Stark viera por primera vez un Samy, donde ahora reposaba al igual que Steve Rogers. Sin explicación como muchas cosas en la vida, el suero en el Capitán América dejó de funcionar y el tiempo cobró su factura. Tanto Peter como Sarah María estuvieron de acuerdo con Hans en sepultarle al lado de Tony, no habría mejor lugar para él, por fin lejos de tantos agobios, en el bosque que ellos más amaban, bajo el resguardo de un viejo guardabosques que siempre cuidaría de los Samy ululando encaramados sobre las lápidas.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
